


Crash Course

by DustToDust



Series: General Education [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: It's almost like being a father, except he sleeps better at night.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee
Series: General Education [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

> Posted under a previous pen name. This is what led me to write out the first part of this series, and about a dozen other bits about sex-ed that didn't really go anywhere. Thought about making a second chapter, but this bit is shipping specific and I like to allow people to view the Gen bits as leading where their preference may go.

Kakashi was enjoying the third volume of Icha Icha Paradise when Sakura knocked on the door. The escalating force of the knocks and the barely heard mumbling that he was better off not understanding only confirmed that it was in fact his former student. Kakashi considered waiting another twenty minutes, but there was no reason to subject the bundle of nerves accompanying her to the sight of Sakura giving one of her infamous orations on Kakashi's ancestry. 

Pity, she'd been getting rather inventive with it in the past six months, and Kakashi was eagerly waiting to hear the conclusion of how his fourth great-uncle had a torrid affair with a pig and his second great-grandmother's cross-eyed bastard child. He opened the door just as Sakura was opening her mouth to begin.

"Sakura," he smiled pleasantly, looking to left he continued, "Lee. What a surprise. Sorry it took me so long to open the door. You see there was a hunting dog and a rabbit-"

"Liar," Sakura ducked under Kakashi's arm and headed straight for his bedroom. "I need to borrow something."

Lee shifted nervously in the hallway, clearly unsure of what to say. Kakashi briefly wondered if he should be worried, but Sakura's footsteps passed most of his weapons and stopped at the bookshelf. The rustle of scrolls and books being pushed aside assured him her intentions, while most likely not pleasant, at least weren't murderous. 

"So, Lee," Sakura sneezed violently and her muttered curses about Kakashi's lack of house keeping made Lee blush. Cute. Kakashi often wondered how the kid was going to deal with the girl when even that little bit of temper made him flustered. "I heard you're looking to become a Chuunin."

"Yes!" Lee looked happy to have a topic he could grab onto, and in his usual fashion he grabbed it with both hands and ran with it. "I have been training hard so that this time I will surely-"

Kakashi tuned out the enthusiastic speech out of habit. The kid really was too much like Gai for his own good sometimes. The distinctive sound of paper ripping turned his attention back to Sakura. He hoped she wasn't using one of his half-written reports. The Hokage was already throwing fits over them being a little late, and he'd hate to have to start all over again.

Lee was just winding down, probably declaring one of those rules Gai seemed to like so much, when Sakura rejoined them, and placed a small parcel in his hands. It looked like she'd used the scroll with his grocery list on it. "Here, Lee."

Lee took it gravely, if a bit hesitantly. "Are you sure it's alri-"

Kakashi smiled and waved the question away, "No problem at all. I'll expect it back of course."

"Of course!" Lee exclaimed. "Uh, what type of training technique is-"

"You need to read all of it before you see me again tomorrow," Sakura cut him off, expression serious and intent. "I've put bookmarks at the places you really need to study, so it shouldn't take you long at all."

The kid was gone before the word 'challenge' could even pass through Kakashi's mind. "The second volume?"

"First," Sakura smiled slightly stepping out of the apartment. "Thanks for letting me borrow one of your books, Sensei."

"I already said it wasn't a problem," a vague thought stirred in his mind, pointedly reminding him that as her former teacher and mentor he should probably be doing something right about now. He frowned, groping through the old memories of his own younger days before stumbling upon the answer. "Do you need anything else? Condoms, lube? I've got plenty."

"No, I've got everything I need," Sakura replied and left with a cheery wave.

Kakashi smiled just a touch wistfully as he closed the door. It was always times like this that he thought of what it would've been like to have kids of his own. It never went beyond the first night listening to it's wails though, which was why he had his students. He got to do all the cool fatherly things with them, and could go to sleep at night safe in the knowledge that they _weren't_ his kids. 

Kakashi spent the rest of the day trying to remember exactly what kind of sex talk he'd given his students, and how much of a shock Lee was in for.


End file.
